In A Perfect World
by gelphie-otp
Summary: Sequel to my story "Two Best Friends" so theres definitely a lot of Gelphie! Lets see what this new year at Shiz has to bring for Elphie and Galinda.
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

**Hi, so this is a sequel to "Two Best Friends" so if you haven't read that yet then you should before you read this one. ****It was so hard coming up with a title for this story, I decided to go with "In A Perfect World" because thats the first line in Idina Menzel's song "Gorgeous." That song has always reminded me of Gelphie because in a perfect world Gelphie will always be together and be whoever they both want to be without any trouble. That might not always be the case, but we'll see. **

**Anyway, an entire school year has gone by and a new one is approaching. Elphaba and Galinda are starting their third year at Shiz. Elphaba's sister Nessarose is starting at Shiz as well, along with Galinda's cousin Ayla.**

* * *

Two more days. Only two more days until she would get to see her girlfriend again. The green girl had been mentally counting down and now she was down to the wire. She had all of her bags packed to head off to school tomorrow for the start of a new year.

Elphaba had spent the first half of summer vacation with Galinda and her family in Frottica, and the second half back home in Munchkinland. Ever since she visited over spring break the year before last, Elphaba had always been welcome in the Upland's household. In fact, she had spent this past winter and spring break with them. But she was needed back home for a while for the last two weeks of summer. Galinda was welcome to come with her, but their family had already made arrangements to visit relatives in various parts of Gillikin. It was a tough decision but Elphaba encouraged her girlfriend to go see her relatives, although she would deeply miss her, she wasn't quite ready for Galinda to meet her not so welcoming family and see where she came from. So as hard as it was the two parted ways for two whole weeks. They wrote to each other as often as they could.

Within that time Elphaba did a lot of helping out back home. She didn't mind spending time with her sister, but really didn't miss her father at all. She assisted with Nessa, to give Nanny a break. In her little bit of spare time she got a lot of reading done and played around with her musical instrument. She had a lot of business to attend to and there were several nights where she had to stay with her grandfather to discuss becoming the next Eminent Thropp.

It felt weird sleeping alone at night without her little blondie by her side to cuddle with. She missed Galinda a lot. She started using her own hands at night to pleasure herself. It wasn't exactly the same, but it eased the need for it.

Tomorrow Elphaba would be off on a train to Shiz. Nessarose will be starting school at Shiz this year as well. The returning students go back several days before the new students, to create less commotion. Nanny suggested that she and Nessarose could go a few days ahead so Elphaba wouldn't have to travel alone, but Elphaba insisted she would be fine. She wanted to have a few days with just her and Galinda before Nessa would be there nagging her. Besides, she was now 20 years old, going on 21 in a few months, she felt perfectly fine traveling alone.

* * *

Elphaba was so relieved to finally arrive at the train station in Gillikin. It had been a long uncomfortable ride which included one sleepless night at an inn and she just couldn't wait to see Galinda again. She got her bags and sat on a bench to wait for the Uplands. Galinda's parents were dropping her off and said they'd be more than happy to pick up Elphaba at the train station.

The green girl had been waiting for a while and her face lit up when she saw a car pull up. Seconds after the car stopped, the back door flung open and the blonde sprang out. She ran towards the green girl and hugged her as tight as she possibly could.

"Oh Elphie! I've missed you sooooo much!" she said as tears flowed down her cheeks. Elphaba kissed her on the forehead.

"I've missed you even more my sweet." they tightly embraced and showered each other with light kisses until Larena and Darryl got out of the car and greeted Elphaba as well.

"Alright girls, lets get these bags in car, we still have a 30 minute ride to Shiz, you two can hug all the way there." Larena said, prying them apart. They had to squeeze Elphaba's bags in the backseat because the trunk was full of Galinda's luggage.

When they to got Shiz, they received their key from Madame Morrible office and headed to their dorm. Once they got all their bags up to room 22 of Crage Hall, they spent the next few hours unpacking. Pretty soon it was like they had never left.

Once they were all settled in, Galinda's parents said their goodbyes and the girls were on their own. They got comfortable on Galinda's bed and talked about their past two weeks.

"When is your sister coming?" Galinda asked. "I thought she'd be with you."

"No, she and Nanny will be coming in a few days when the other new students arrive."Elphaba explained.

"Your Nanny is coming too?"

"Yeah, Nessa can't walk, she's wheelchair bound if you recall, and she'll need assistance."

"Oh yeah. Will I get to meet your father too?" the blonde asked.

"I'm sure you will. I mean, I barely got a goodbye from him before I left, but I'm certain he'll come all this way to see his precious Nessarose off on her first day."

"Do any of them know about us?" Galinda asked.

"They're aware that we're very close friends, anything more I have yet to tell them." Elphaba said.

"It's alright, take your time. I know how religious they are." the blonde said.

"Did I tell you Ayla is coming?" she brought up minutes later.

"Oh really?"

"Yep, she got accepted into Shiz as well as the college Walker goes too, but she chose to go here so she can be with us!"

"Thats cool," Elphaba said. "I haven't seen her in a while."

That stayed in that position for a while. Cuddling close together on the frilly pink bed. Just talking. Two weeks is a long time to go without hearing each others voices.

It was later in the evening when the blonde's tummy started rumbling.

"Hungry?" Elphaba chuckled.

"Very. I want to go get something to eat from the cafeteria, but at the same time I just want to stay here like this." she said.

"I have some leftover snacks from the trip here, you're welcome have them if you like." Elphaba suggested. Galinda perked up.

"What do you have?"

"There are crackers I think, and in that blue bag there should be some juice boxes."

"Ooh juice boxes!" The blonde squealed, sounding like a 5 year old. She got up the get one.

"What kind of juice is this?" she asked.

"Some kind of fruit and veggie mix" the green girl explained. The blonde shrugged, she was thirsty so she stuck her straw in. As soon as she took a sip she spit it straight back out, greatful it got on the floor and not her bed. _Yuck! She actually drinks this stuff?_

"I take it you don't like it?" the green girl asked, slightly amused.

"I mean-well- its...ok." the blonde said, suddenly feeling bad. Elphaba laughed.

"Its fine Lin, they aren't exactly my favorite either. Nanny packed them for me. We have quite a bit back at home because Nessa is quite fond of them." she explained. "How about you clean this up, then we'll go see what's good in the cafeteria." she suggested.

"Yeah lets do that." Galinda agreed.

She threw the juice box out and got a towel from the bathroom to clean up and then they got their shoes and stuff on.

"Ready?" Elphaba asked.

"Yeah but...can I have a kiss first? Like a real kiss. Its been a while and I'm surprised we haven't like...done that yet." The blonde said sheepishly. Elphaba chuckled.

"You know you don't have to ask for that." she put an arm around Galinda's waist pulling her close, then leaned down and pressed her lips to hers. They stayed lovingly connected as long as they could, until they needed to breathe.

"I'm ready now." Galinda sighed with contentment, Elphaba smiled. They looped arms and headed down to the cafeteria for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2: Golden Slumbers

Galinda was so excited that it was her first night back with her girlfriend. She missed snuggling up to Elphaba every night, the green girl holding her tight and getting sweet goodnight kisses. What she missed most was their touching. She missed the feel of Elphaba's body and the green girl's hands on her.

Elphaba was currently in the bathroom so Galinda decided to get changed into her nightgown, considering it was getting very late. In the middle of her changing, Elphaba came out clothed in her nightgown. The green girl wasn't expecting to see her girlfriend clad in only her undergarments. She didn't mean to stare for so long, and when Galinda turned around she blushed and looked away. The blonde smiled.

"It's okay Elphie, I know its been a while since you've seen me."

The green girl let her finish dressing before coming towards her and wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"You're always so beautiful, my pretty girl." she placed a soft kiss on Galinda's lips. Galinda kissed her again. They continued for a while, both putting everything they had into it the kiss.

Galinda sat down on the bed and pulled Elphaba onto her so she was straddling her lap. The blonde stroked the exposed green skin on Elphaba's thighs. The green girl eventually pinned Galinda down on the bed, still kissing. The blonde raised her hips to grind against Elphaba's. Breathing was still a necessity so Elphaba broke the kissed and moved her mouth to Galinda's neck, receiving a pleasurable moan in response. They went on for minutes until the blonde's pace started to slow. Elphaba sat up and climb off of her, but stayed beside her.

"Are you getting tired my sweet?" she chuckled.

Galinda was tired. She didn't want to be tired, she wanted to keep going, she wanted more. But how awkward would it be for Elphie if she fell a sleep in the middle of this.

"Yeah I am, its been a long day."

"Come one, lets get to sleep." Elphaba helped Galinda up and pulled the covers back on her bed so she could get in. The green girl went to turn off the lights then slipped under the covers with her girlfriend.

"Elphie can you sing me our lullaby?" Galinda asked innocently. Elphaba smiled.

"Of course my sweet" she held a Galinda close and stroked her hair. The blonde loved hearing Elphaba's soothing voice. The green girl would usually sing this song to her when she couldn't sleeping or had a bad dream.

"Golden slumbers kiss your eyes, smiles await you when you rise. Sleep pretty angel its alright, I will hold you tight tonight. Cares you know not, therefore sleep, over you a watch I'll keep. Sleep pretty darling do not cry. Nobody loves you more than I."

Galinda smiled snuggled closer to her Elphie and they were both soon off to sleep.

The new students would be arriving at Shiz in two days and classes will start the following day.

A lot of things went on last year at Shiz University.

There was a law passed that all Animals were no longer permitted to teach. Doctor Dillamond was the only Animal on the faculty, therefore he was relieved of his duties. That absolutely devastated Elphaba, considering he was the only teacher she genuinely liked and was ever able to relate to. He knew what it was like to be different. The green girl admired the fact that he wasn't afraid to speak out against injustice and there was _a lot_ of injustice and oppression towards the Animal community. There was definitely something bad happening in Oz. It really frustrated Elphaba everyone was either so blind to the injustice or they just didn't give a damn about it.

She had spent most of her spare time during her second year doing research on Animals and animals and Animals and humans in history and science. She was sort of piggybacking off of Doctor Dillamond's previous research. There really was no psychological difference between Animals and humans and they should be treated just as equally as everyone else. She didn't think she would actually be able to make a difference, but maybe she would. Maybe somehow she would even be able to bring this to the attention of the Wizard of Oz.

Galinda on the other hand was getting involved in sorcery last year. She had growing interest in sorcery since she found out that the school offered it. The class was overseen by the headmistress, Madame Morrible, but not taught by her. Despite having no background in sorcery, Galinda was doing pretty decent and keeping up well with the other students. She was considering majoring in this. Though she had a love for architecture, she kept telling herself she had a passion for sorcery.

Fiyero and Galinda had kept their promise, that they would still be friends after their break up. He eventually found out about Galinda and Elphaba being together, he was surprised but not really _that_ surprised. After Galinda left him he noticed she and Elphaba had become a lot closer. A lot of people seemed to notice that.

Pfannee and Shenshen had eventually decided to spread a rumor to their circle of friends that Galinda was dating the green girl. They wanted to get back at her for telling them off the way she did and ditching them. The blonde had admitted Elphaba was her girlfriend then kissed her in front of them, and that was great leverage that they weren't going to keep quiet about.

When Elphaba and Galinda confirmed that the rumor was true to Fiyero and a few of their other friends, there was a bit of shock, but nobody really treated them any different. They didn't want the entire school knowing all of their business, but they weren't keeping their relationship a secret anymore.

Milla had actually became better friends with Galinda and Elphaba as well. She had to ditch Pfannee and Shenshen. Honestly, they were bitches and she was getting tired of hanging around with them. She apologized to Galinda and wanted to start over, which was fine to Galinda. The only requirement was that she respected Elphaba, which she did.

So last year was eventful and they had no idea what this year was going to bring.


	3. Chapter 3: New Arrivals

Elphaba and Galinda and sat on the benches near the main entrance of the University, having a conversation. New students were all over the place, saying goodbye to their families and unloading luggage.

Galinda's face lit up when she saw a familiar car pull up.

"Its Auntie!" she exclaimed and pulled Elphaba to her feet. Lauryn stepped out of the car along with Ayla and Aleah. Lauryn and Ayla didn't see Galinda and Elphaba right away, but Aleah certainly did.

Aleah looked as though she had hit some sort of growth spurt. She actually looked 12 instead of 9 or 10. The young blonde ran towards Galinda giving her the biggest hug. Elphaba was simply expecting a hug as well, but was caught off guard when Aleah jumped into her arms almost causing her to fall backwards.

"Whoa!"

"Elphie! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, and you've certainly gotten bigger since we've last met." the green girl said, straightening out her clothes once she set the girl down.

"I know right! I've blossomed!" she said, twirling around in her pale blue dress.

Ayla looked beautiful as well. She was about 18 now and looked a lot like Galinda, just with brown hair.

"Ayla!" Galinda said, they exchanged hugs and did the same with Elphaba. They went towards to car to see Auntie.

"Have you gotten your room assignments yet?" Galinda asked.

"Not yet, me and my mom have to go see uh- Madame Morrible about that I think"

"Oh yeah, she's the headmistress, she deals with things like that." Galinda explained. "Wouldn't it be cool if you got to room with Elphie's sister!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, I had no idea you even had a sister Elphie! What's her name?" Ayla asked.

"Her name is Nessarose."

"Is she here? I'd love to meet her."

"They should be arriving shortly. But my sister won't require a roommate, she's disabled and will be staying in the room beside Galinda and I, with our Nanny." Elphaba explained.

"Are you in Crage Hall?" Galinda asked.

"I believe so." Ayla said.

"Cool, well you'll still be near us!"

Galinda and Elphaba returned to their spot while the others went to get their housing situation figured out. It was about 20 minutes later when Nessa and Nanny's cab pulled up. Nanny got out of the cab to get Nessa' wheelchair from the trunk.

"Hello Nanny." Elphaba said, approaching her with Galinda by her side.

"Oh hello Elphaba, I'm glad you're here. Can you help me with this chair and these bags? Nanny is getting too old to all this by herself."

"Of course." the green girl responded. "This is Galinda Upland." she gestured to her girlfriend. She's the one I'm always staying with."

The blonde extended her hand.

"Its nice to meet you."

Nanny looked her up and down.

"Well aren't you just a pretty little thing. I'm Nanny." she shook the blonde's hand. Elphaba unfolded the wheelchair, then opened the cab door to help her sister out.

Galinda took a good look at Nessarose. Elphaba had told her she was very pretty and she was. Despite their skin colors, she and Elphaba looked similar in a way. They had the same big dark brown eyes, but Nessa didn't wear glasses, and her facial features weren't as sharp. Her hair wasn't as long as Elphaba's either, it was trimmed slightly past her shoulders and a really dark brown instead of black. She also had really great posture. Her wardrobe wasn't anything special. She wore a white blouse with puffy sleeves and a teal blue skirt. But her shoes though! _THOSE SHOES! _They were sparkly jeweled shoes with a small heal. They were amazing. _How could someone have such bland clothing but such great taste in footwear?_ Galinda wondered.

"Nessa, this is Galinda, and Galinda this is Nessa."

"A pleasure it is to finally meet you Miss Galinda." Nessa nodded her head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Nessarose. I've heard so much about you." the blonde smiled.

"All good things I presume." She said, glancing at her sister. Elphaba rolled her eyes. Nessa reached for one of her bags but Elphaba stopped her.

"I got it my pretty."

"Where's father? I thought he was coming." she asked moments later.

"Father had an important meeting to attend." Nessa explained. "Though he did say he may try to come later in the semester once we're settled in, and go out lunch with us."

"Great." Elphaba said flatly.

"You could at least try to sound a little enthusiastic Fabala."

"Oh joy!" the green girl exclaimed sarcastically.

Galinda thought it was interesting seeing Elphaba interact with her sister. She was so caring and gentle, yet at the same time she seemed so annoyed. Nessarose did seem kind of snobby and uptight.

"Look at my shoes Fabala, aren't they exquisite? Father gave to me as a parting gift."

"Nice." Elphaba said, grabbing another bag out of the trunk. Galinda didn't think it was fair that their father gave Nessa those incredibly stunning shoes and Elphaba never got anything.

"I think they're lovely." she responded as well.

"Oh why thank you Miss Galinda." The brunette smiled. Galinda was glad it seemed like they were getting off to a good start.

They helped Nanny bring the bags and stuff up to their room. Nessarose and Nanny would were staying in the empty room right beside Elphaba and Galinda's dorm. That room had been vacant since their first year at Shiz.

"You can go sit down if you want my sweet, I'll help them unpack. I don't want you over exerting yourself" Elphaba said once everything was in the room.

"I can help Elphie, I really don't mind." Galinda insisted.

"Thats very kind of you Miss Galinda." Nessa cut in. "Fabala, would you help me out of this chair and on to the bed once Nanny makes it? In the mean time can we begin sorting out my clothes? They're in the purple suitcase."

"Yes, my pretty."

They spent the next hour or so helping Nessa unpack, then went back in their own room for a while.

"Thank you for helping my sweet." the green girl said.

"I told you I didn't mind. I just really want to make a good first impression, Elphie...or should I say 'Fabala'" Galinda giggled. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Why does she call you that?"

"She wasn't quite able to pronounce 'Elphaba' when she was little. It just came out as 'Fabala' and it kind of stuck."

"Its cute, Fabala."

The green girl gave her a serious look.

"Don't you start calling me that." she warned. "I'm Elphie to you, remember?" she smiled. The blonde laughed.

Later that afternoon, Galinda and Elphaba took Ayla and Nessarose on a small tour of Shiz University. They showed them where various class buildings were, the library, and lastly the cafeteria where they stopped to get a bite to eat for dinner.

Whenever Nessarose was feeling excluded from the three girls or felt like Elphaba was paying more attention to Galinda than her, she would always find her way into the conversation and change things around so that wasn't the case.

Later that evening, back at their dorm Elphaba and Galinda were just relaxing and doing their own respective things. The blonde had just finish applying a clear coat to her nails and was blowing them to dry. Elphaba sat upon her bed, reading as usual. When Galinda was done, she came over and sat by Elphaba. The green girl looked up at her. She had a question she had been meaning to ask.

"So what do you think of my sister?" she asked and sat her book aside. "You can be honest."

"I like her." Galinda responded. The green girl raised an eyebrow.

"I said you can be honest." she repeated.

"Honestly, I like her. But...do you think she likes me?" the blonde asked worriedly.

"Of course she does." Elphaba said.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me Lin, I know Nessa, if she didn't like you then you'd know it."

"I don't know, this afternoon she seemed kind of...jealous of us, or well _me_."

Elphaba knew what she was referring to. She placed her hand on Galinda's and softly rubbed her wrist with her thumb.

"I'm sorry she's like that. I suppose its just that...I've never had friends before so Nessa is very use to me devoting all of my attention to her. I know I'm obligated to look after her, but she's going to have to realise that their are other people I care about as well." she explained, then looked up and smiled at her girlfriend. "And theres _somebody _I care about very much" she placed a long kiss on the soft pink lips. She brought her hand up to caress Galinda's cheek. Minutes later they parted and Galinda's hands traveled down Elphaba's sides, then up to her shirt buttons.

"Can I?" she asked. The green girl gave a small smile and nodded and the blonde proceeded to unbutton her shirt. She cupped one of her breasts through her light gray bra. She felt her small buds harden beneath the fabric. Elphaba's body was quick to respond to all of the attention. Pink hands unhooked the bra in the back and slowly slid it off of her arms. She filled her palms with petite green mounds and Elphaba's breaths became ragged.

She gave the dark green nipples a tug then pushed Elphaba on to her back, still playing with her breasts. It wasn't long before she brought her mouth down and wrapped her lips around Elphaba's nipples.

"Linnn" the green girl moaned. Sensing Elphaba's excitement, the blonde continued her oral attentions with harder licks and suckles.

Overcome by the sensations, the green girl involuntarily let out a very loud moan and almost screamed Galinda's name.

They froze moments later when they heard a knock at the door.

"Elphaba? Its Nanny, I'm just checking in. I heard some loud noises, are you two ok in there?" the old woman asked from the other side of the door. Both girls blushed.

"We're fine Nanny, thanks." the green girl called out, as she reached for her shirt to put back on. "Galinda was just, uh- helping me...remove a splinter" she lied.

"Well Nessa is sleeping so can you all keep it down?"

"Sure. We apologize." she said through the door.

"How did they hear us?" Galinda whispered once she was sure Nanny was gone.

"They're right next door. We share this wall with them. I wouldn't be surprised if they could hear everything we do."

"Does that mean we can't…?" Galinda frowned.

"We can, we just can't be very...vocal about it from now on."

"But I like the sounds you make." the blonde said. Elphaba cheeks darkened.

"And sometimes I can't control what comes out of my mouth." Galinda added.

"Even if Nanny and Nessa were aware of our relationship, I don't think they'll be wanting to hear our...sound effects every night."

The blonde plopped down on Elphaba's bed.

"What are we gonna do?" she whined. Elphaba sat beside.

"I'm not sure… we'll figure something out my sweet." she put an arm around her. Galinda rested her head on Elphaba's shoulder and yawned.

"Well can I at least just cuddle with you for the rest of the night them?"

"Of course my precious."

**[Reviews are always welcome!] **


	4. Chapter 4: Witches of Oz

A little over a week had gone by and classes had already began for everyone.

Galinda had just finished placing her lunch order in the cafeteria. She got her favorite chicken salad with a side of grapes. Sadly she and her girlfriend weren't on the same lunch schedule everyday. She sat with her cousin and one of her friends. Milla came over several minutes later and joined her as well.

"Miss Galinda?" Galinda heard as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. It was Boq.

"Can I sit here?" the munchkin asked.

"Oh sure, we don't mind." the blonde responded. The munchkin boy sat down beside her.

"So I understand you and Miss Elphaba are…"

"Yes, Elphie is my girlfriend." She answered.

"I know. Any chance I had with you is gone now." he said quietly.

Lets be honest, its not like you really had a chance in the first place. Galinda thought.

"Oh don't be upset Biq!"

"Boq."

"I'm not the only fish in the sea. I'm sure you'll find somebody else." Galinda looked around and noticed Nessa on the other end of the cafeteria, sitting with Nanny.

"Have you met Elphaba's sister?" she asked.

"Miss Elphaba has a sister? Is she...is she green too?"

"No she's not. Her name is Nessarose. She's that tragically beautiful girl over there. The one in the wheelchair." Galinda pointed out.

"It seems so unfair that she doesn't have many friends to hang out with aside from her sister and I. I'm sure a charming boy like you will definitely help her feel more welcome."

Boq blushed at that last part.

"I guess I could talk to her sometime."

"I can introduce you to her right now. Come on!" Galinda stood up.

"Wait, now?"

The blonde nodded and led the boy over to Nessa.

* * *

It was late Monday afternoon. Galinda was done with her classes early on Mondays, but Elphaba had one later class to attend. Galinda was in her room when she heard a knock on the door. She open it to see Nessarose there.

"Oh hello Nessa, Elphie isn't here." she said.

"May I come in anyway Miss Galinda? Nanny is resting and she snores. Its rather annoying."

Galinda gave a small laugh.

"Sure, you're alway welcome here."

Nessa wheeled herself into the room.

"Thank you Miss Galinda."

"You can drop the honorific Nessa. We're both friends, right?"

"Oh of course. Any friend of Fabala's is a friend of mine. Although its not like she actually had any friends before you…" Nessa mumbled that last part.

"Oh Nessa, I forgot to mention I have good news for you!"Galinda exclaimed. "Remember that boy Boq I introduced you to last week?"

"I do. He's so adorable!" she smiled.

"I'm glad you think so because I talked to him about and the two of you are going on a date next weekend!"

"Really! A date?" the brunette asked enthusiastically.

"I helped make arrangements for you two to go to this fancy restaurant in town."

"I'm so excited! I've never been on a date before, thank you so much for setting this up for us Galinda!"

Nessa stayed in the room with Galinda and chatted for a while, then went back to her room after about an hour.

It was about another two hours before Elphaba came home. She came inside and set her bag down. The blonde was sitting at her desk with her sorcery textbook open.

"Elphaba Melena Thropp! Where have you been?" she questioned.

"I had to stop by the library to get some research for an assignment, my sweet." she explained. "And I don't ever recall telling you my middle name…"

"Nessa told me it. She was in here for a while earlier. I really like the name Melena." Galinda said.

"It was my mother's first name." Elphaba said as she sat down on her bed. The blonde came to sit beside her.

"Its very pretty." she said. She didn't know much about Elphaba mom besides the fact that she died and Elphaba had always been convinced that it was her fault. Which it wasn't.

"I technically don't even have a middle name. Its just Momsie's maiden name, Arduenna."

"Well thats a nice name too. " The green girl gave a small smile.

"What was your mom like?" Galinda asked. She wasn't sure if she should have asked that. She didn't want Elphaba getting all sad and stuff.

Elphaba remember Nessa use to always asked that question, considering the girl never got to meet her mother. Though she was only three years old when her mother died, she still had fond memories of her. The green girl didn't realise she had been hesitating for quite a while. Galinda was about to tell her she didn't have to respond, when she did.

"She was beautiful." Elphaba started. "She looked at a lot like Nessa. She was the only person from my childhood who actually made me feel somewhat loved. Everyone always made me feel like I was some unwanted monster, especially my own father...but mama was never like that. She cared and she loved me and treated me like an actual human being. Of course if it wasn't for me she would still be-"

"Elphie stop." The blonde cut her off and held her hand. "It is not your fault. Do you hear me? Your father was the stupid one for choosing to give her that kind of treatment. Please don't blame yourself. It wasn't you."

Elphaba nodded.

"I'm just glad I have you now my sweet." she said. "You make me feel cared for and wanted."

"I love you." the blonde squeezed her hand reassuringly. "And I'm never gonna leave you."

The green girl and kissed her girlfriend on the lips then pulled her in for a long embrace.

"Do you still have your bottle?" Galinda asked after they parted.

"Of course I do." she remembered she hadn't taken it out of her bag yet, so she went to get it and put it under her pillow for safe keeping.

"Oh Elphie, I forgot to mention I found a solution to our little sound problem." Galinda brought up.

"Oh really? What's your solution?"

"Drum roll please" The blonde drummed on her desk.

"Magic!" she held up her sorcery textbook with a big smile. The green raised an eyebrow.

"Magic? What do you plan to do, put a sound proof spell on our room?"

"Its worth a shot." Galinda said as she flipped through the book to the right page. She picked up her training wand and concentrated intensely then chanted a small spell under her breath.

"Did it work?" Elphaba asked.

"I don't know, we'll have to test it."

"How are we gonna test it?" Elphaba asked. The blonde sat her wand down and then screamed at the top her lungs. Moments later they heard a knock at the door.

"What is going on in there!?" Nanny called. "Is somebody hurt?!"

"Oh, sorry Nanny! We were just testing something." Elphaba said.

"Goodness gracious! Y'all are trying to give an old woman a heart attack!"

"So I guess that didn't work." Galinda said once she was sure Nanny was gone. "I must have read it wrong. Let me try again." She read over the spell, then pointed her wand and chanted again.

"Now time to test." she said, then screamed at the top of her lungs again.

"Sweet Oz, Galinda!" Elphaba said holding her ears. "I'm going to need a hearing aid by time this is over with!"

They waited about 40 seconds to see if Nanny was going to come back and she didn't.

"I guess it worked." Elphaba said.

"Yay!" The blonde squealed. She was about to put her textbook away, but Elphaba asked if she could see it.

"Sure. The writing is really funny though, some of of words are hard to pronounce. Especially for me." she warned. Elphaba sat the book down on the bed and flipped through some of the pages. It was really funny writing.

"Elka atum ateh atum eka akah…" she began. "Elka atum ateh atum eka akah elka atum…"

Galinda was surprised at this. Elphaba was reading the foreign words fluently like it was her second language. She hadn't even taken the sorcery class. The green girl continued to chant and her hands involuntarily began to move as she said the words. Seconds later, Galinda's notebook that had been sitting on her bed began to levitate all the way to the ceiling. The blonde gasped and Elphaba stopped and looked up. The notebook stayed there for about 5 seconds then fell back down.

"Elphie how did you do that!? It took me a whole almost semester of practice last year before I could do my first spell!"

"I...I don't know, it just... came naturally."

"You're a witch!" Galinda exclaimed.

"A witch?" Elphaba wrinkled her nose.

"Well a good witch." She added with a smile.

"My sweet, just because I seem to have a talent for sorcery that I was completely unaware of doesn't make me a witch."

"You should take sorcery with me!"

"I don't know, Lin…"

"It'll be fun! And when we graduate and move to the Emerald City like we've planned we can be famous!"

Elphaba just stared at her in disbelief.

"And maybe we can use our skills and someday meet the Wizard!" She added, knowing Elphaba would like that last part. The green girl smiled.

"I can see it now! Elphie and Galinda: The greatest witches of Oz!" the blonde said dramatically.

"Don't dream too far, my sweet. I think you're getting in a little over your head."

Just then they heard another knock at the door. Elphaba went to answer it. It was Nessa.

"What is it my pretty?" she asked. Nessa wheeled herself into the room.

"Did you hear any noises Nessa?" Galinda asked.

"I heard you screaming a while ago Galinda. Is everything alright?"

"Did you hear the second scream?" she asked.

"Uh, no. I just heard one."

The blonde smiled at Elphaba. "It worked!" she mouthed.

"Anyway, I have great news to tell you Fabala!"

"What might that be?" Elphaba asked.

"I'm going on a date!"

The green girl's eyebrows shot up.

"A date? With whom?" she asked.

"This Munchkin boy Galinda found for me, Boq!"

"Boq?" Elphaba gave Galinda a look.

"Oh Fabala! Isn't this wonderful! I'm about to have the first happy night of my life! Thanks to Galinda!" Nessa exclaimed. Galinda smiled but Elphaba didn't.

"Boq and I deserve each other and Galinda helped it come true! Please Fabala, try to understand." Nessa begged. The green girl hesitated for moment. She wasn't sure she had ever seen Nessa so excited. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.

"I do." Elphaba said with a small smile.

"Yay! I can't wait!" Nessa exclaimed. "And also do you have anymore of our juice boxes Fabala?" she asked.

"Yes, they're in my bag." the green girl nodded.

"Feel free to take the rest of them." Galinda mumbled. Elphaba gave Nessa the unpleasant juice and she went back to her own room a few minutes later.

"So you set this up?" the green girl asked Galinda.

"Yes."

"That was nice of you."

"Really?" Galinda wasn't expecting that response.

"Yeah, Nessa doesn't get very excited about a lot of things. Its nice to see her happy." Elphaba explained. "But...are you sure Boq is serious about it?"

"What do you mean?" Galinda asked.

"I just don't want my sister getting hurt."

"He is. He promised he would do it for me." the blonde explained

"So I won't have to have a violent conversation with him if he just so happens to break her heart?"

"That won't happen." Galinda reassured.

"I'm taking your word for it."

"So Elphie, you know we have sound proof walls now." Galinda brought up moments later.

"Yes, I commend you on that my sweet. Excellent job." She smiled.

"Nessa and Nanny can't hear us, and its not very late yet."

"What are you implying my dear?" Elphaba asked, already aware of what her girlfriend was suggesting.

"You know."

The two enjoyed the rest of their evening with a bit sensual fun and got to be as loud as they wanted about it.


	5. Chapter 5: Kissues

"Oh hey Nessa." The blonde said as she opened the door for her roommate's sister to come into their room as she often did after classes before Elphaba came home.

"Hello Galinda." Nessa entered. "I wanted to thank you again for setting up my date with Boq." she said and stopped her chair near Galinda's bed.

"No problem." the blonde smiled. She was in the middle of doing her homework, but staying focussed for a long period of time wasn't her thing anyway so she was glad to have a distraction.

"Theres just something I'm quite nervous about." Nessa brought up.

"What might that be?"

"I've never been on a date before. Therefore I -uh, I've never...kissed a boy before."

"Oh, theres nothing wrong with that Nessa," Galinda simpered. She certainly didn't imagine Boq having that much experience anyway. She didn't even know if he'd be willing enough to kiss Nessa.

"Well, I'm certain a beautiful Gilikinese girl like you has kissed many boys in her day," Nessa explained. Galinda wrinkled her nose. She had kissed multiple boys before, but not recently. The only person she ever wanted to imagine herself kissing was her Elphie.

"I was just wondering if you could possibly give me some pointers?" the brunette asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't mind at all." Galinda smiled. She came around and sat on the edge of her bed. She was ready to tell the younger girl anything she needed to know about her first kiss. She liked feeling like she was getting to play the 'big sister' role.

"So...how will I know when to kiss him, or when he'll want to kiss me?" she asked.

"Trust me Nessa, when you're both there and in the moment, you'll know. Don't try to rush it though, when the time is right it'll just come naturally." Galinda said. She smiled to herself as she remembered her first kiss with Elphaba. They were laughing their heads off, so hard Galinda fell off the bed. When the green girl helped her back up, they got lost in each others eyes and it just happened. It was the best experience ever.

"Its also less awkward more magical when you you close your eyes." Galinda added. "It won't be anything too fancy. It shouldn't be. I mean, it is only the first date."

Nessa nodded, taking in everything Galind was saying.

"I was also wondering if maybe you could...help me practice?" she asked. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by 'practice'?" she asked.

"If you and I could kiss."

"What?" Galinda's eyes widened.

"Just to help me practice for Boq." th brunette added.

"I-I don't know Nessa. I don't think thats a good Idea…"

"Please," she begged. "Theres nothing improper about it, if thats what you're worried of. Its simply just practice. I really want to be perfect for him."

Galinda still didn't feel right about this. Nessa kept insisting that It was _just_ _practice, _but what would Elphaba say if she found out that she kissed her sister? _Elphie doesn't have to know about it. _She thought. _If we just get this over with we'll never have to speak of it again. _

Nessa noticed Galinda hesitant expression.

"I'm sorry Galinda. Its just that I'm so inexperienced and I just wanted to-"

"Alright I'll do it!" The blonde blurted out. She couldn't believe she just agreed.

"Really?" Nessa asked, surprised.

"Yes. But if we do this you need to _promise_ that you will _never _mention this to your sister."

"Promise. I would do no such thing! What you and I do together is none of her concern." Nessa said.

"Uh, right…" Galinda was starting to get this strange vibe that Nessa had some sort of _liking_ towards her. There was a bit of awkward silence. The blonde had her eyes averted away and looked up to notice Nessa staring at her.

"Oh, um...are you ready?" she asked. The brunette nodded and stared into her eyes. Galinda took a deep breath then slowly lead in, and suddenly she was there. Her lips were on Nessa's. It wasn't like kissing Elphaba. Not at all. It didn't feel like anything. Though Nessa did have very soft lips, not quite as thin as Elphie's. But she still felt very wrong about this.

Galinda pulled away after several seconds, avoiding eye contact with Nessa.

"Wow." the brunette said with a small smile on her face. Galinda sighed. She couldn't believe she just did that. She was so mad at herself. _I just kissed my girlfriend's sister...How could I-I am such a horrible person! Lurline forgive me! _

"You kiss with such elegance Galinda, I like that." Nessa mentioned. The blonde blushed. _Please stop. You're not suppose to like me! You're suppose to like Biq! _

"Thanks…" she mumbled. "Not bad for your first time I suppose."

They were both silent again for an awkwardly long time until Nessa asked

"Can we try it again?"

"Again?" Galinda's eyebrows shot up and she scooted back some. "I think you pretty much have it under control."

"Just once more," Nessa insisted. "That will be it. I promise."

Galinda fought with herself. She shouldn't have even kissed Nessa the first time, she certainly didn't want to do it again. _Its not like it means anything, I'm only helping her practice. But...why does she want to kiss me twice? Did she actually...like it? This is so weird! We shouldn't be doing this. I have a girlfriend! Just tell her no!_

"Well?" Nessa asked, waiting patiently. Galinda sighed. _Again, nobody has to know. _she thought.

"One more and that is it." Galinda warned. Nessa leaned in first this time, bringing their lips together again. They stayed connected a little longer. Galinda felt like Nessa might have liking it a little too much and was about to pull back when she heard the door open and a loud gasp.

Elphaba dropped her bag and her eyes widened at the sight before her.

"Fabala!" Nessa exclaimed, pulling away from Galinda. The blonde's cheeks burned bright pink and she jumped back as far away from Nessa as possible. The green girl looked at her sister, who was looking away, then she looked to Galinda. Elphaba had the most horrified, hurt expression on her face that Galinda had ever seen.

"Elphie it wasn't-we weren't-" the blonde stammered. The green girl's eyes filled with tears.

"How could you-?" she said, voice breaking.

"No, Elphie, no! It's not what you-"

The green girl ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Wait!" Galinda screamed. She tried running after her but Nessa grabbed her wrist.

"Just give her a minute. It was awkward for everyone that she happened to walk in, and my sister gets uncomfortable easily. She'll be fine."

"No, you don't understand!" the blonde yanked her arm away from Nessa's. The brunette grabbed her again.

"I think I know _my _sister Galinda!" Nessa raised her tone.

"WELL SHE'S _MY _GIRLFRIEND!" the blonde screamed and pulled her arm away again. Nessa fell silent.

"Girlfriend? You mean the two of you are…?"

"Yes." Galinda responded. "Now if you'd excuse me, I really need to go-"

Nessa grabbed her arm as she started to walk away.

"Would you stop that!" the blonde yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she asked. Galinda stared at her. "I would have never asked you to kiss me if I knew! I-I feel so stupid now! I'm terribly sorry." Nessa frowned, embarrassed with herself.

"I should have told you sooner."

"Of course I'll have to have a talk with Fabala about this later, but...right now you should go find her."

Nessa went back into her room with Nanny while Galinda went to search for Elphaba.

Elphaba ran and ran until she reached the library and was stopped by Ayla.

"Hey Elphie- are you alright?" she asked. The green girl was trying her best to keep herself together and fight back the tears threatening to escape.

"I'm fine, I just- I don't want to talk about it."

"Elphie, you know I'm here for you" Ayla's face filled with concern.

"I-I have to go." she ran off to the other side of the library to her favorite Quoxwood tree. She sat on the ground, took off her glasses and pressed her face to her knees as she began to breakdown in tears.

She wanted to convince herself that she hadn't just seen what she saw, but she did. Galinda and Nessa were _kissing. _There was no denying it. How could this even happen? She could have sworn Nessa liked Boq. Or was that just some excuse they made to cover up what ever thing they had going on? She certainly never imagined her Unionist sister falling for another woman. And Galinda...after all they had been through, all they had done together, all they had shared. She had walked in right in the middle of it. _How long had they been going at it? What else were they doing together before I walked in? Is this why Nessa is always coming over?_

The thought made her feel sick. _Of course. What did I expect? Nessa is everyone's favorite! She always gets everything she wants!_

Elphaba finally had something to herself. Something that Nessa couldn't have. Something Nessa wasn't _supposed_ to have. Galinda was supposed to be all hers, but of course Nessa had to take that from her. Nessa was beautiful, Galinda was undoubtedly gorgeous, but she was ugly. An ugly girl with green skin who was never meant to be loved. It was all too good to actually be true.

She couldn't control the sobs that wracked through her and wasn't worried about being caught because nobody comes around that side of the library.

Galinda searched and searched for Elphie. She noticed Ayla reading on the bench outside of the library.

"Ayla!" She ran up to her, out of breath. "Have you seen Elphie?"

"Yeah I just saw her a few minutes ago." she said. "Did something happen? She looked like she was about to cry."

Galinda frowned.

"She kinda saw something that she wasn't suppose to see...she probably hates me right now. I need to talk to her."

"She went that way." Ayla pointed. "I hope everything works out, I'm really sorry."

"Thanks girl." Galinda said and took off. She went to the other side of the library to see Elphaba against her favorite tree, crying. She had seen Elphaba cry before, but not like that. It made her heart shatter. Her natural instinct was to just wrap her up in her arms and comfort her, but she didn't even think the green girl would allow that after what happened.

Elphaba felt a hand on her shoulder, she thought Ayla had followed her, but she heard Galinda's voice say her name. She was too hurt to look at her and also embarrassed to be found in such an emotional state.

"Go away." She mumbled and pushed Galinda's hand off her shoulder.

"Elphie please! I really need you to listen to me." the blonde begged.

"What were you doing with her!?" Elphaba looked up at her girlfriend with tearful eyes. "And don't even tell me it was nothing because I saw you!"

"It wasn't anything!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Well it wasn't what you think it was" the blonde continued. "She was nervous about her date with Boq and wanted to- she wanted to practice kissing and I-"

"So she _asked_ you to kiss her?...And you _agreed_?"

"I didn't want to though!"

"If you didn't want to you could have said no." Elphaba grimaced.

"It wasn't a _real_ kiss Elphie." the blonde said.

"It looked pretty real to me. Your lips were on hers! What do you call that?" the green girl said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"We both swore they were just for practice!" the blonde bit her lip and mentally slapped herself when she realised she just implied that they kissed more than once.

"Well did you like it? Do you like her more than me?" the green girl asked.

"Elphaba Melena Thropp! Don't you dare question how I feel about you! You should know how much I love you!" the blonde said loudly.

"How am I supposed to know when you just had a make out session with my sister!" Elphaba raised her tone as well.

"For the last time, It was NOT like that! I came here to apologize and clear things up but you're not even listening to me!" her voice cracked on that last words and her eyes started to well.

Elphaba sniffled and turned away. Galinda sighed and tried to fight back her tears. Without saying another word, she stood up and left.

Elphaba went into the library and stayed there until it closed. She took her time walking back to her dorm, not sure if she was ready to face Galinda again.

When she approached the building she looked up at the window to their room to see that the light was off.

Galinda was so upset that she didn't feel well and decided to go to bed early. She was mostly just angry with herself. _How could I be so stupid? _She wished today never happened. She layed in bed with the lights out but couldn't sleep. She wondered where Elphaba was and why she hadn't come home yet. She also figured Elphaba would be sleeping in her own bed tonight. _Ugh! What if I ruined things with Elphie forever? _She thought as a tear rolled down her cheek and on to her pillow.

The blonde was relieved when she heard the door unlock minutes later. She closed her eyes, pretending sleep and trying to hold back tears.

Elphaba turned on her desk lamp to see, grabbed a nightgown from her dresser and headed into the bathroom. She came out once she was washed up and changed and glanced at Galinda who appeared to be sleeping.

The green girl had decided she would sleep in her own bed tonight. As she was about to drift off to sleep, she heard small whimpers coming from Galinda's side of the room. She rolled over trying to ignore it, but the blonde's quiet sobs continued.

Despite all that happened today, Elphaba didn't have the heart to leave Galinda alone. She climbed out of her bed and made her way to the other one. Without saying a word, she slipped under the covers behind Galinda.

The blonde was confused when she felt her bed dip, but didn't protest. When a green arm wrapped around her, she snuggled in closer into Elphaba and two of them eventually fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Making Amends

When the blonde woke up the next morning she felt Elphaba against her back and an arm loosely draped over her midriff. She shifted slightly so she was facing the green girl, careful not to wake her. Elphaba's hair was out and tousled over her face. Her lips were slightly parted and her chest slowly rose up and down with steady breaths. Galinda watched her for a moment and smiled, but her smile instantly faded when she remembered yesterdays events. Feeling guilty, she tried to gently lift Elphaba's arm off of her so she could get up. When she did so, the green girl woke up.

They made eye contact for a brief second, but they both looked away instantly. The blonde sat up all the way up and the green girl sat up slightly. They sat there in silence for a while.

"Good morning." The blonde finally said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Good morning" Elphaba said quietly. They were both silent for a moment until Galinda spoke up again.

"I didn't think you'd want to sleep with me after…" she was unable to finish the sentence.

"Well I wasn't just going to lay in my bed and listen to you cry yourself to sleep." she said with a serious face. _She cares about me so much. _Galinda thought, then felt even more guilty. _Even when I don't deserve it, she still cares...gosh darnit Elphie!_

"So...does this mean you aren't mad at me anymore?" she asked cautiously. The green girl looked down and thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully.

"I wasn't really _mad, _I was just...hurt." She looked up at Galinda. "When I saw the two of you like that it felt like I had just gotten stabbed in the chest." her eyes started to well. "I couldn't bare the thought that you might prefer her instead of me."

"Elphie, I'm sorry." the blonde placed her hand on Elphaba's. "Please believe me when I say that there is nothing between Nessa and I. I''m not into Nessa that way, I swear. She came to me for advice and also wanted to...do that. I didn't want to but I... I didn't want to say no and upset her because we've been getting along well lately…" she trailed off. There really wasn't an easy way to explain this. Elphaba hesitated before speaking.

"Something you should understand about Nessa is that she tries to get people to do _everything _she wants, but there are some instances where you can't always give into her…" the green girl explained. _This would have been one. _she thought to herself.

"If it makes you feel any better I didn't like it. I will never like anybody the way that I like you. You're the _only_ Thropp sister and the only person I'm ever gonna love. Will you forgive me?"

"As long as it's nothing between you and Nessa, I forgive you."

"I promise you there isn't." The blonde said honestly. "You can even kiss Ayla if you want so we can be equal." she suggested.

"Can I just kiss _you_?" the green girl asked. Galinda smiled. They both put their arms around each and brought their lips together. Galinda felt that spark that she only gets from Elphaba. _Thats more like it. _She thought. When they were through they stayed embraced and Elphaba rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I love you." the blonde kissed her on the cheek. The green girl smiled.

"I love too." she said softly.

"But there's something else I should tell you." Galinda brought up.

"What's that?"

"I might have also mentioned to Nessa yesterday that you're my girlfriend."

The green girl raised her head to look at Galinda.

"What did she say?"

"She was embarrassed for...doing _that_. She also said she'll want to talk to you about it later…" the blonde explained. Elphaba scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"She shouldn't have a damn thing to say to me about it if she apparently finds it okay to go around asking girls to kiss her!" she exclaimed. Galinda only shrugged, and soon returned to their previous position.

They stayed in Galinda's bed for while before eventually deciding to get up and get dressed for the day. When they heard a knock at the door, the green girl went to answer it and found her sister there. Elphaba gave her a pointed look without saying anything. Nessa sighed.

"May I please come in Fabala?" she asked.

"Sure. You certainly have some explaining to do my pretty." The green girl opened the door wider so her sister could wheel herself in the room. Galinda was sitting on her bed, feeling rather awkward. Elphaba stood silently, waiting to hear what Nessa had to say.

"I apologize for yesterday, Galinda." the brunette started. "I suppose it was indeed rather...improper of me to suggest that we do something of that sort. And Fabala...I didn't mean to cause any unnecessary confusion."

"I understand you wanted tips on...kissing." Elphaba began after a moment. "Though I do not expect you to engage in such activities on your _first _date with a boy whom you hardly know." she said sternly.

"I know Boq well enough. Its just a kiss Fabala! I am more than aware that sexual acts are to be reserved for marriage. You have no place to speak anyway, considering you're lusting after your roommate!" Nessa exclaimed. Elphaba scowled.

"Oh don't try to turn this around and act like you didn't _kiss _her yesterday! What made you think it was appropriate to _practice _on Galinda?!"

"In my defense, I was unaware of your relationship at the time! And Galinda said it was okay!" she looked to the blonde, who blushed.

"Leave her out of this." Elphaba said.

"Alright, yes, it was an intimate act, but there was nothing amorous about it!" the brunette exclaimed again. "I shouldn't have done it, and I promise if I was aware beforehand, I wouldn't have done it." she said in a more apologetic tone. The green girl considered her sister's apology.

"But regarding your relationship-" Nessa continued.

"Don't you dare say a thing against our relationship." Elphaba cut her off.

"I wasn't going to. I mean, I don't blame you for choosing Galinda, I'm just trying to figure out what's gone wrong in _her_ head. She could have anyone she wants yet she chooses _you._"

Elphaba rolled eyes, about to protest when she heard Galinda's voice interrupt.

"I wouldn't want anyone else. I happen to find Elphie quite lovely and she's beautiful to me." the blonde cut in. Elphaba blushed slightly and smiled at her.

"Thank you, my sweet."

"Anyway," Nessa continued. "I personally do not believe that the Unnamed God has anything against same sex relationships. Love is love and in no way is it a sin. Therefore I haven't a problem with it" She explained.

"I appreciate your open mindedness Nessa." Elphaba said, she never expected that kind of response from her sister.

"Its just father you should be worried of. He's not likely to approve, considering it goes against everything he teaches." the brunette added. The green girl made a disgusted face at the mention of their father.

"Father isn't here. I won't have to deal with him until the holidays. Even then I may stay at school to study or most likely go with Galinda and her family." Elphaba explained.

"He will be coming to visit in a few weeks. Don't you recall me mentioning that?" Nessa asked. Elphaba had completely forgotten about her father coming.

"And?" She said, trying to cover up her confusion. "Regardless, I still don't care what he thinks. You should know by now that he's never going to be proud of me."

"If you say so." was Nessa's response. "Anyhow, I am very sorry to you both and I hope we can just put yesterday behind us. Please?"

"It's alright my pretty." the green girl said. Nessa has never genuinely apologized for anything, so Elphaba knew she meant it.

"Galinda, I really do hope I didn't ruin any form of friendship that we had." Nessa said sheepishly.

"Its okay Nessa, of course we're still friends." Galinda said with a smiled.

"I'm glad." Nessa smiled back. "It seems I'm done here, so if you'd excuse me I haven't eaten today so I shall have Nanny take me to the cafeteria." She said dismissively. Elphaba guided her out and closed the door behind her.

"See it all works out in the end." Galinda said. "Oh Nessa, she's like the younger sister I've never wanted."

Elphaba gave a small laugh and sat down beside Galinda.

"You don't want her, trust me." she said.

"I'm just relieved that things are normal now." the blonde said.

"Me too." The green girl put her arm around her girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek.

"Do you think Nessa will tell Nanny?" Galinda asked. Elphaba shrugged.

"I don't know." she said. "I doubt Nanny will care though, she thinks you're adorable."

Elphaba poked the blonde's nose and Galinda giggled.

"Can we go get breakfast, or lunch or something? I don't really know what time it is."

"Its probably closer to lunch time." Elphaba responded.

The two got ready to go to the cafeteria to get their lunch. It was a nice day so they ate outside at the courtyard tables, enjoying each other's company.


	7. Chapter 7: Double Date

"Where have you been? Did you have more research to do?" the blonde asked when her girlfriend entered their room. The green girl put her things down and sat on her bed.

"Not exactly. I had other things to do." she said.

"Like what?" Galinda asked curiously, turning around in her desk chair.

"I think you should know, considering what you told Ms. Grey yesterday." Elphaba said with a straight face. Galinda pursed her lips, recalling the conversation she had with the sorcery teacher yesterday. The blonde was trying to convince her to allow Elphaba to join the class. Madame Morrible had mentioned new students would only be accepted if someone special were to come along. Galinda was positive her friend had a special gift in sorcery. She also wanted something that the two of them could do together.

"_Ms. Grey, I was wondering if its possible for a new student to join this class?" Galinda asked._

"_Well they would a little behind, considering we're several weeks in. Did they take Intro to Sorcery last year?" the woman asked. _

"_Uh no, not exactly…" the blonde responded._

"_Thats impossible then Galinda. Whoever it is, they wouldn't have the foundation keep up with the more advance things we're learning this year."_

"_But please Ms. Grey! My friend happens to be very talented with magic. She levitated a notebook up to ceiling on her first try! Just give her chance, I promise you she has the potential. I will even tutor her on the basics if she needs it so she won't be too behind." Galinda begged. _

"_Now who exactly is this friend of yours?" the teacher questioned._

"_She's my roommate, Elphaba Thropp."_

"_Well, I would have to confirm with Madame Morrible before accepting her, but I will think about it." she said._

"_Thank you so much!" Galinda exclaimed._

"Oh yeah…" the blonde finally said. "How did that go?"

"I would've appreciated it if you had atleast asked me before convincing her to let me in the class. I already told you Galinda, I wasn't sure if sorcery is something I want to do, even if I can levitate things. Besides, I have other classes that keep me busy enough." the green said. The blonde frowned. She thought she had done the right thing, but apparently not.

"I'm sorry Elphie. I guess I should have asked, I was just really excited about the idea of you doing sorcery with me. You don't have to do it if you don't want." Galinda pouted.

"Don't pout my sweet. I never said I _wasn't_ going to do it." Elphaba said, then the blonde's face lit up.

"Wait really?"

"Yes, I'm taking it as an elective." the green girl said.

"They let you in already?" Galinda asked surprised.

"Ms. Grey apparently talked to Madame Morrible, who called me down today to test what I was able to do and she was quite impressed, so now I'm in." she explained. The blonde squealed and hugged her girlfriend tightly.

"Oh Elphie this is so amazifying! I'm so excited." she exclaimed. "Since you help me with pretty much every other subject, I'll help you with this!"

"Thanks."

"And you know what this means, right?"

"What does it mean?" the green girl asked.

"We're going to the Emerald City!" the blonde squealed again. Elphaba looked confused.

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well," the blonde. "Ms. Grey said that at the end of the year Morrible might chose one or two of the best sorcery students and give them a train tickets to the Emerald City with a prepaid suite and everything! It'll be so much fun for both of us to get to go!"

"Wait, how are you so sure we'll _both_ get to go?" Elphaba asked.

"Well I'm not actually. But it is my best subject right now and you seem to have a natural talent for it. I think we have a pretty good chance." the blonde explained.

"What exactly will we be doing in the Emerald city?" Elphaba asked.

"Elphie is that even a question? It's the _Emerald City_! There's endless things to do!" she exclaimed. "We'll also have a scheduled meeting with the Wizard!"

"The Wizard?" Elphaba said, intrigued.

"Yep." the blonde nodded. "I know how you always been interested in meeting him."

Elphaba said with a smile. This could be her chance to meet the Wizard and bring to his attention to the bad things happening to the Animals. It also a means a _free_ trip to the Emerald City with just her and her girlfriend.

"I've never been to the Emerald City before." Elphaba said.

"Me neither, I've always wanted to see it! I've heard they have the most amazing shops and dress salons! This is going to be so exciting Elphie! And plus, I think you'll fit right in there." she said with a giggled, Elphaba laughed at that too.

"Don't get too excited yet my dear, we still have to prove ourselves to Morrible first." she said.

"True. All the students have to take a performance test at the end of the school year, I think thats where she's going to chose. If we try hard enough I think we'll get it." Galinda explained with a lot of excitement.

The two stayed up for a quite a while that night to start practicing. Galinda was helping Elphaba learn the basics, since she missed the entire first year of the class. The green girl of course was catching on very quickly.

The weekend came before they knew it. It was early Saturday evening. Galinda and Elphaba were helping Nessarose get ready for her date tonight with Boq. Galinda had a light pink dress with small ruffles, she had never worn it herself but figured Nessa would look nice in it. Elphaba helped her sister change into the dress and Galinda fixed her hair and applied a subtle amount of make up. When she was ready they sent her back to her room until it was time to go. Galinda made arrangements for Nessa and Boq to go to the Life Cafe in town, little did she know Elphaba had plans as well. The green girl checked the time.

"We have a little less than 30 minutes before the cab arrives my sweet, you might want to get ready." she said.

"Wait, why should I get ready?" Galinda asked, confused.

"We're going out as well."

The blonde gasped. "Really?"

"You didn't think I was going to let my younger sister go on date with a boy by herself, did you? And, well, its been awhile since I've taken my lovely girl out. You deserve it."

"Oh Elphie," the blonde grinned. "So its like a double date?"

"I suppose. Although we won't be sitting with them. I'm not _that _overprotective. Now hurry, lets get dressed."

The blonde skipped to her closet to pick a dress for the occasion. She picked her favorite hot pink one that makes her feel pretty and popular. Elphaba wore a dress that Galinda had bought for her a while back, it was a dark purple and fit her form nicely.

Once they were ready, they grabbed Nessa and headed out. Nanny was grateful to get to stay home and rest for the evening.

Boq was waiting outside when the three girls came out of the building.

"Oh hello Boq! You look incredibly handsome." Nessa exclaimed as soon as she saw the Munchkin boy.

"You look very nice yourself Ms. Nessarose." he said dryly. Nessa beamed.

"Why thank you!" she grinned and took his hand. Boq's eyes moved to Galinda and Elphaba. His eyes lingered on Galinda and traveled up and down.

"And Ms. Galinda, wow you look-"

Elphaba cleared her throat and put an arm around the blonde's waist in a protective manner. She shot Boq a cold look that said 'keep your eyes on your own date.' The Munchkin boy blushed.

"You look nice too." He finished in a sheepish voice.

The cab arrived and had enough seats for the four of them. Elphaba folded up Nessa's wheelchair to put in the back. It was about a 20 minute ride to the Life Cafe. The whole ride there Elphaba noticed Boq seemed to be ignoring Nessa. Once they arrived and got out, the green girl pulled the Munchkin boy aside.

"Look Boq, I don't know if you actually like Nessa or not but its more than obvious that you don't want to be here. But you're here and you're with her. You agreed to come and you got yourself into this mess so you're going to treat her right so stop ignoring her and oozing over _my _girlfriend. And I just want you to know that if you break my sister's heart in anyway I will beat the shit out of you. Are we clear?" Elphaba's voice was low and harsh, and that frightened Boq. He swallowed hard and nodded nervously.

Galinda noticed how uncomfortable Boq looked and whispered to him on the way in.

"Biq..."

"Boq."

" I'm sorry if Elphie scared you. I know Nessa can be a little...difficult. But she's also a really nice girl, you promised you'd give her a chance for me, remember?" she asked sweetly. Boq nodded again, this time a little less terrified. He had to go through with this because he would do anything for Galinda.

Nessa and Boq sat at a table by themselves, while Elphaba and Galinda sat nearby.

"I"m really happy to be here Boq. Although, I know you probably don't like me the way that I like you..."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Oh Boq, I'm not stupid. I know the real reason you asked me out."

"You do?" Boq asked, surprised.

"Pity. You felt sorry me, isn't that right? I don't think people genuinely like me...they just feel bad because I'm in this stupid chair. All I am is a burden. I need help with everything because I can't do things on my own." Nessa said disappointedly. Boq considered this. The real reason he's here with her is because Galinda convinced him and her sister threatened him. But, he actually did feel sorry for her too and now he felt bad. He looked over at Elphaba and Galinda's table and they happened to glance up at the same time. He didn't want them to notice Nessa's upset expression.

"Thats not true Ms. Nessarose. Not at all. It's because...you're just so beautiful! And really truly like you!" he exclaimed. The brunette's face lit up.

"Oh Boq, really? I think you're wonderful! We deserve each other, you know that, right?" she grinned.

"So how do you think its going?" Galinda asked her girlfriend. Elphaba glanced over at their table again. Nessa had a huge smile on her face.

"It seems to be going well, Nessa looks happy." she said.

"Thats good. And, uh, what exactly did you say to Biq outside? He looked terrified." the blonde brought up.

"I just wanted to make sure he doesn't hurt her." Elphaba said.

"You are kind of overprotective." The Galinda joked. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"I understand, I've had to _talk_ to some of Ayla's boyfriends in the past." The blonde started. "Although, now she prefers girls more...anyway, Biq told me he's going to give Nessa chance."

Their waitress, Tina, came several moments later to take their plates.

"Can I get you ladies any desert?" Tina asked. Elphaba looked to Galinda.

"Would you like any dessert my angel?"

"Hmm" Galinda looked over the menu, she was pretty full but all the desserts looked so delicious.

"The red velvet cake looks really good. Will you share it with me Elphie?" she asked.

"Sure." she turned back to Tina. "May we please get one slice of the red velvet cake?"

"Of course. I'll bring the check too." she said as she headed off.

"Do you want me to pay Elphie?" the blonde asked.

"No, no." the green girl shook her head.

"Did you atleast want to split the check?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure, babe? I really don't mind-"

"Shh." Elphaba put a finger to the blonde's lips. "I got this."

"Okay, okay." the blonde gave in.

"And did you just call me 'babe'?" the green girl asked.

"Maybe."

"Thats new." she smiled. Galinda giggled. Moments later their dessert arrived and they both dug in,


	8. Chapter 8: Tipsy

**Its been awhile (sorry to those of you who are genuinely interested in this story) I've just been pretty uninspired lately. I made a few small changes to the last chapter. This chapter is kinda random and a little longer than usual.**

* * *

"Coming to the park today was a great idea, Elphie. Its so pretty out." Galinda said as she walked hand in hand with her girlfriend under the afternoon sun.

"I figured we both could use little break from school, and it is a lovely day." Elphaba said. It was early Saturday afternoon. Both girls had homework to do and sorcery to practice, but they figured that could wait. It was such a nice day to be out spending time with each other.

"Elphie look theres two available swings! If we hurry we can catch them!" the blonde said as she started to run, pulling her girlfriend along. There wasn't many people around to take the swings but Elphaba ran with her anyway. Galinda jumped onto the swing.

"Can you push me Elphie?" she asked innocently.

"Surely you're old enough to push yourself, my sweet." Elphaba teased.

"Pleeaaaseee."

"Fine, one push." the green girl pulled the swing back and gave it one big push, the hopped on the other swing.

"Weee! Its like we're flying!" the blonde said happily. Sometimes she loved just getting to let go and feeling like a little kid again.

"What if this thing flips over?" the green girl joked as they started swinging even higher.

"Elphie don't say that! It better not!" The blonde cried. Elphaba cackled. They stayed on the swings for a while before eventually getting off. They walked around for a bit and enjoyed the lovely weather, then Elphaba suggested that they stop for ice cream before heading back to the dorm and Galinda enthusiastically agreed.

It was later in the afternoon when both girls were back in their room.

"Galinda, you still need more support for your thesis statement." Elphaba said as she read over her girlfriend's essay for one of her classes. She always proof-read Galinda's papers to fix any spelling or grammatical errors and help make revisions. She sat at her desk reading it while Galinda was on her bed working on another assignment.

"Elphie," Galinda whined. "I've already rewrote it once, is it really that bad?" she asked.

"No, my sweet. Its not bad, its very good so far. You just need to organize it better." Elphaba explained. "Besides, you're supposed to do multiple drafts of an essay before handing it in, at least thats what _I_ do. And this is an assessment grade if I'm not mistaken, therefore I want you to do well on it."

"Can I do it later?" Galinda asked, twirling her pencil around.

"Fine. But I'm not going to help you if you choose to do it at the very last minute." the green girl warned.

"Alright, I'll do it by tonight, then we can spend tomorrow practicing sorcery."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I just need a break right now. My head is spinning. Can you come lay with me?" the blonde asked and extended her arms. Elphaba smiled. She sat all of her papers and notes aside and headed over to Galinda's bed. The green girl grabbed her book from the nightstand to read, while Galinda snuggled up against her, eventually dozing off to sleep.

It had been a little over an hour. Elphaba noticed her girlfriend's eyes finally begin to flutter open, but she stayed nestled against her. Minutes later the green girl closed her book and sat it aside.

"Lin?" Elphaba said softly, gently shaking the other girl.

"Hm?" the blonde barely mumbled.

"I know you're quite comfortable my sweet, but I really need to use the restroom..."

"No, Elphie" the blonde whined. "I don't want you to get up."

"If I don't get up I'm afraid my bladder will explode. Right here. All over your pretty pink sheets and I don't think you would want that."

Galinda groaned.

"Fine, go ahead."she lazily lifted herself off of Elphaba, who headed into the bathroom. Galinda laid back down in the nice warm space Elphaba's body had created, but seconds later she heard a knock at the door.

"Ozdammit, who is that?" she grumbled as she crawled out of the bed a dragged herself to the door.

"Oh! Hi there Milla." she said, rubbing her eyes and straightening herself out.

"Hey sleepy head." she chuckled and brushed one of Galinda's messy curls out of her face. "I didn't mean to wake you up, I was just wondering if you had plans tonight?"

"Not really, just staying here with Elphie and maybe going to get some dinner later."

"Well now you have plans! A bunch of us are going down to the Pub tonight just to hang out and stuff. Are you in?" Milla asked.

"I don't know Mil, it's kind of last minute and I did promised Elphie I'd finish my essay tonight…"

"Oh come on G, you can do that tomorrow! Its Saturday night, don't you wanna get out?"

"You're right, it does sound like fun."

"Elphaba is welcome to come too if she wants." Milla added.

"Cool! We'll both be there!" The blonde agreed.

"Great. Meet Eva, Sheridyn, Dannie, and I in the lobby around 7:30 and we'll head out together!"

"Awesome! Can't wait!" Galinda gave Milla a quick hug before closing the door. As soon as Milla left, Elphaba came out.

"Who was at that?" Elphaba asked.

"It was Milla. I have exciting news! We're going to out tonight!"

"Out? Where?" Elphaba asked confused.

"Everyone's going to the Pub tonight. I told Milla we would both be there!" the blonde explained. Elphaba's eyebrow shot up.

"I'm not going."

"But we were both invited and I already said we'll come!"

"Thats not very fair. You didn't even ask me! You're always just making decisions for me without my consent." Elphaba frowned.

"Elphie, please. I don't want to go alone."

"Why not have Ayla go with you or something?"

Galinda shook her head.

"She's younger, I don't want her to feel intimidated. Things can get a little hectic there if you know what I mean. Also, at breakfast this morning she mentioned she has a big test to study for next week."

"It's hard to believe you two are related."

"What do you mean?"

"She seems to have her priorities in check. Don't you have homework to do as well?" The green girl put a hand on her hip.

"My essay isn't due until _Monday_, and well...I sort of finished that other assignment."

"Lin…"

"I want to get out! All I've been doing lately is learning and studying, that's not what college is all about!" she exclaimed.

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Are you coming or not?" Galinda asked.

"I'm not."

"Please?"

"No.

"_Please_!"

"No."

"Elphie!" the blonde whined.

"Galinda, no. I don't wish to spend my Saturday night around a bunch of intoxicated college students. I really don't want you going either…"

"I don't need your approval to go hang out! I'm not a baby you know!" Galinda protested.

"Well you certainly act like one sometimes!" Elphaba snapped before she could stop herself.

"Is that what you think?" the blonde asked, her bottom lip trembling. She cursed herself when she realised she was about to cry. _She's right. _

"No, my sweet." Elphaba said softly after realizing what she just said. "I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you." she brought the blonde close to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's okay Elphie. You don't have to go." the blonde said.

"I'm sorry. I just planned to get a lot of my work done this evening."

"I understand. I'll be okay with Milla and the others."

"Promise you won't stay out too late or drink too much?" the green girl asked.

"I won't. I promise. I didn't plan to stay that long anyway. You'll be alright here?"

"Of course." Elphaba said.

A few hours later Galinda went to get ready, and after she and Elphie shared a nice, long kiss she was gone. Elphaba sat on her bed and sighed. She was actually kind of upset. She was hoping to have Galinda all to herself tonight. She wanted to do _more_ with her than just study.

It was after 11:00 when Elphaba started to get very worried because Galinda wasn't back yet. She had been periodically looking out the window and waiting for over an hour, but to no avail. _Where is she? What if she's hurt? I should have never let her go alone! What kind of girlfriend am I?! _She grabbed her shoes and sweater and headed out the door.

Just as she exited the building she saw Galinda, Milla and friends walking down the sidewalk towards the dormitory. Fiyero and Avaric were walking the girls back home and they all appeared to be a little tipsy. The poor blonde could barely walk in a straight line. Elphaba rushed towards her.

"My sweet, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" She let go of Fiyero and almost tipped over. Luckily Elphaba was there to catch her.

"You might wanna take good care of her green bean. Little blondie's been drinkin' quite a bit." Avaric said, apparently just as drunk as Galinda.

"After you promised you wouldn't." Elphaba whispered to her.

"It wasn't that much Avaric, gosh! You're exaggerating!" the blonde said drowsily.

"Let's go, Lin." Elphaba said guiding her girlfriend inside, up the stairs and into their room.

"Are you mad at me Ephie?" The blonde asked, still a little tipsy.

"Slightly."

"Can I make it up to you?" she asked with a suggestive wink. She put a hand around the green girls waist and let the other one slide up to cup her breasts. Elphaba stopped her.

"We're not having _sex_ while your drunk." she protested.

"Ugh! Why not?" the blonde whined.

"Because we-we just aren't. Also because you broke your promises…" Elphaba said. The blonde sighed.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you my beautiful girl." she kissed her roommate on the cheek and down to her neck. "Now come to bed and let me make you feel good." she pulled a green arm towards the fluffy pink sheets,

"Not tonight Lin." Elphaba stayed in place. The blonde made a dramatic sound.

"Fiiiine. I need to shower anyway, it was so hot up in that place!" the blonde stood in the middle of the room, unzipped her dress and let it fall to her ankles.

"Are you going to be okay?" the green girl asked. For some reason the idea of a drunk Galinda and a shower didn't seem safe.

"I'm FINE Elphie!" she exclaimed, then unhooked her bra and tossed it the floor.

"You could do that in the bathroom…" Elphaba said as her eyes unconsciously gazed down at her girlfriend's bare breasts.

"Well I can't shower in my clothes _Elphie_."

"That's not what I meant." she said.

"But are you sure you don't need help?" Elphaba asked. The blonde shook her head and shimmied out of her underwear, then scurried into the bathroom.

Galinda washed up in the shower and was starting to a feel a _little_ more sober. Once she turned off the water to get out, she seemed to misjudge the distance of the floor and tripped. She fell to the floor and her ankle twisted in an awkward way. All she felt was pain and cried out.

Hearing a loud fall and cry from the bathroom, the girl sprang out of her bed to the door.

"Galinda?! Are you okay in there?" the green girl called. She opened the door to see her girlfriend on the floor.

"What happened?!"

"I fell and...my ankle...it-it _really _hurts! I-I don't think I can move it." the blonde cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. Elphaba reached for her girlfriend's bathrobe and helped her into it.

"Let's get you back to the room so I can see what I can do." she said. Galinda tried to stand but winced at the slightest amount of pressure on her ankle. She had never broken a bone before but assumed that this is definitely what broken feels like. Her eyes welled again.

"You're trying too hard my sweet, come here." Elphaba said and looped her arm around the blonde's back and another behind her knees to carry her. Galinda of course wasn't very heavy, and their beds weren't that far away. She laid the blonde down on her bed, since it was closer. The green girl also noticed the blonde's ankle was quite swollen. That wasn't good. She needed help, but it was after midnight. The nurse wasn't available this late. Galinda laid on Elphaba's bed, still crying.

"It's gonna be okay, Lin." Elphaba reassured.

"No it's not! It feels like it's broken!" she panicked. "And why does it look so fat?!"

"It's swollen. I'm going to go see if I can find some ice to bring down the swelling. I'll be right back." Elphaba said. "And don't panic. We're going to the nurse first thing tomorrow morning."

The next morning Galinda woke up in Elphaba's bed, but noticed there was an absence of Elphaba. She had a throbbing headache from all the drinking last night. She didn't quite remember all of last night's events. Most of it was just a blur, until she felt a wincing pain in her ankle when she tried to move it. There was a melted bag of ice sitting on the edge of the bed that Elphaba had gotten for her. Galinda suddenly felt very bad. Not just because of her ankle and her headache, but because she remembered that she broke both her promises to her girlfriend last night. Left her all alone. Stayed out exceedingly late, causing her to worry. She upset her yet Elphaba was still there to help her when she was hurt.

Moments later Elphaba came back with a tray of breakfast and bottle of water. She placed the tray on the nightstand and sat down beside Galinda.

"Good morning, my sweet. Do you feel okay?" she asked, brushing a curl out of her face.

"Aside from this excruciafying hangover, my _broken_ ankle, and the fact that I just feel like I'm dying all together, I think I'm okay. " she said, still laying down. She knew all these things were her own fault anyway. Elphaba lifted up the bottom of the blanket to see the blonde's ankle. The ice had helped a little, but it was still very swollen and now slightly discolored. She reached over for the tray.

"Here, I brought you breakfast. Food will help. I have some pain relievers that you can take with the water." she said getting up to get them, as the blonde struggled to sit and and put the tray on her lap. _She's so good to me..._

Elphaba returned, giving Galinda a pill to swallow. They sat there in silence while the blonde began to eat.

"Elphie," she started and the green girl looked up at her. "I'm really sorry about last night... I shouldn't have even gone out in the first place. You were right. You're always right. I'm sorry I'm such a terrible person."

"You're not a terrible person, Galinda. It's okay. I'm not mad at you...anymore that is." the green girl said.

"You aren't?"

"If I was actually mad at you I wouldn't have brought you breakfast." she said with a smile.

"Thank for that by the way." the blonde said, giving Elphaba a quick kiss then taking a bite of her hash brown. "But what am I going to do about my ankle? I can't even move it!" Galinda panicked.

"Hurry up and eat so we can go to to the nurse and have this looked at." she said. The blonde finished her food. She was feeling a little bit better, the painkiller had helped. She couldn't put any pressure on her ankle so Elphaba had to help her get dressed. Elphaba had helped her sister countless times in similar ways, so it wasn't unfamiliar to her. The blonde's injury prevented her from getting a shoe on her right foot, but they managed at least a sock.

There was a problem though. Galinda couldn't walk. Elphaba didn't want her to try to and make it worse and she also couldn't carry her girlfriend all the way to the infirmary. Galinda seemed to realise the predicament as well.

"How am I going to get there Elphie?"

The green girl pondered for a moment, then an idea struck her. She went next door to Nessa and Nanny's room. Nessa wasn't up yet. Since it was Sunday, when she did wake up she would be engaged in her prayers and not go out right away. Elphaba asked Nanny if she could borrow her sister's wheelchair momentarily for Galinda.

Galinda sat on her bed waiting for Elphaba to return. She raised an eyebrow when the green girl came in with the wheelchair.

"Nessa's wheelchair?" she asked uncertainly.

"Do you have a better idea?"

The blonde shook her head and allowed Elphaba to help her into the chair. She was worried what people would think if they saw her in it, but put those thoughts aside for now.

Elphaba wheeled her out and they were off to the nurses office. To Galinda's luck, not many students were out this morning.

The Elephant nurse, Daphne, who previous worked at the infirmary in their school was forced to leave last year. The new nurse was Ms. Tiffany. She was said to be quite nice, but Elphaba and Glinda had never met her until now.

Tiffany lead the girls the girls to back room so she could take x-rays of Galinda's ankle.

Galinda was sitting on the exam table while Elphaba sat on a nearby chair when Ms. Tiffany returned with the results.

"Alright Miss Galinda" she said as she pulled out the x-ray photos. "According to these x-rays it appears that you have a grade 2 sprained ankle."

"Grade 2? What does that mean?" Galinda asked.

"Well as you can see here," Tiffany showed them the x-rays. "A ligament in your ankle is torn. It's not a complete tear, but it is rather large. That's the reason you're feeling moderate pain along with the swelling and bruising. " she explained.

"What will the treatment be?" Elphaba asked.

"I'm going to give her an elastic bandage to wrap it with, along with some medication to prevent any inflammation. It will also help for you to keep it elevated while you rest and use a cold compress whenever possible."

"How long should it take to heal?"

"I estimate about 2 to 3 weeks to completely heal."

"_Weeks?!_" Galinda exclaimed. "I'm suppose to just limp around like this for 2 to 3 weeks? I have a life you know!" she cried. Elphaba put her hand over hers to get her to calm down.

"I was also going to offer you some crutches to use. Unless you're content with that wheelchair of yours?" Tiffany asked.

"It's my sister's actually, I'll have to return it soon. We'll take the crutches." Elphaba said.

"I don't know how to use crutches Elphie." Galinda pouted.

"It's okay my sweet, you'll practice."

Tiffany went to get the wrap for Galinda's ankle and walked them through how to put it on. Then she went to find the smallest pair of crutches they had that Galinda could use.

Elphaba let Galinda ride in wheelchair on the way back to dorm. Along the way, Ayla spotted two of them.

"Galinda!" she noticed her cousin in the wheelchair and wearing what appeared to be cast on her foot up to her mid calf. "Oh Oz, what happened?! Are you okay?" she asked when she approached.

"I sprained my ankle last night." Galinda explained. "I'm going to be crippled for the next two weeks." she frowned.

"Oh no, how did that happen?" the she asked.

"Well...I was kind of tipsy last night and I tripped getting out of the shower..."

"Ayla, could you help carry these back to our room?" Elphaba asked referring to the crutches. It was difficult carrying them and pushing Galinda. Ayla nodded and took them.

"I remember when Aleah twisted her ankle earlier this year." Ayla said.

"How did that happen?" Galinda asked.

"She was just being Aleah. You know how hyper she is." she said. Galinda and Elphaba both nodded in agreement.

"I played around with her crutches when she wasn't on them. I could teach you how to use them." Ayla offered.

"Thanks because we have to give Nessa her wheelchair back. Although I am kind of enjoying it." Galinda said with a glance back at Elphaba.

"That's because I've been chauffeuring you around. Trust me, you wouldn't fancy doing this on your own. It's a lot of arm work." Elphaba said.

Back at the dorm, Ayla was teaching Galinda how to use her crutches. They were going up and down the hallway. It was kind of difficult for her and she was definitely going to need a lot of practice.

"This is so hard! And they make my armpits hurt." she complained.

"Oh you'll get the hang of it." Ayla said. "I have to go now, I'm suppose to be meeting one of my friends at the library." said before heading off.

"Maybe its best we just stay here for now until you do get the hang of it." Elphaba suggested.

"Ozdammit, I just remembered I have to finish that essay!" Galinda exclaimed.

"We also have sorcery to practice, remember?" Elphaba brought up.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. We can do that first if you want. Its more fun." The blonde limped in the direction of er sorcery textbook, but Elphaba stopped her.

"You've procrastinated enough and we don't have sorcery until Tuesday. Finish that essay then we'll practice."

"Fine." the blonde sighed. She made her way to her bed and Elphaba grabbed her papers for her and a hard surface to write on. She also placed a few pillows under her girlfriend's injured ankle for bit of elevation, then climbed on the bed beside her with a good book.


	9. Chapter 9: Special Secret

**I kinda forgot about this story for a really long time, but I felt motivated to finally come back to it :)**

**xxx**

"I'm really getting the hang of these crutches Elphie, but I can't wait until I'm off of them for good." Galinda said as she and her girlfriend walked back to their dorm room from the infirmary. It had been a week since she had sprained her ankle and the Nurse called her back today for another x-ray. Galinda was healing well, but not completely so she had stay on the crutches for another week. Her peers were rather surprised and concerned when she came returned to classes the first day on the crutches. When they asked, the blonde simply said that she fell and it twisted the wrong way and left out the details. It was pretty embarrassing for people to know that she slipped while getting out of the shower because she was tipsy.

Although Galinda hated being crippled, she kind of enjoyed the extra attention she received. Elphaba would always try to meet her after class and walk with her while carrying her books. Whenever the green girl couldn't make it, some of her other friends would assist her. She also got extra attention from Elphie when it came to unwrapping and rewrapping her ankle for bathing and help getting dressed.

"Only one more week my dear, you can do it. You've done quite well with them so far." Elphaba said. They approached Crage Hall and she held open the door for her love. They made their way up the stairs and down the hall slowly but surely. When they were finally in their room Galinda tossed her crutches aside and threw herself on the bed and sighed. Elphaba got a pillow to properly elevate her ankle.

"How is that?" Elphie asked, then laid down beside her.

"It's good." Galinda smiled. "Kiss me please?"

Elphaba obliged wholeheartedly. She put her arm around Galinda, pulling her close then kissed her deeply and passionately. They continued for quite a while, then ended up cuddling close. Elphie stroked Galinda's hair and hummed the tune of heir lullaby. It was early Saturday afternoon, they had plenty of time for this type of relaxing.

"Hey Elphie" The blonde said, breaking the silence. "There's this even that Ayla told me about. I thought maybe we could go, if you want."

"What is it?"

"It's an Open Mic Night at the Amphitheater. There's going to be singing, poetry and all sorts of different things. Sounds like fun don't you think?"

"That does sound nice. Are you feeling up to it my sweet? I really don't want you over exerting yourself while you're still injured." Elphaba said.

"I'm up for it Elphie. I may have a sprained ankle but I'm not dying." Galinda said with a small laugh.

"You know what I mean." Elphie chuckled then place a kiss on her cheek.

"There won't be much walking, I'll be okay my love." Galinda said and softly kissed Elphie's lips.

"We'll let Ayla know that we'll be there when she comes by later." she said once they parted.

"Sounds good."

"See Elphie, I did it right this time. I'm asking you in advance instead of deciding things for you." the blonde said.

"I noticed. I really appreciate that my sweet." the green girl kissed her again. "Lets hope that this weekend will not be repeat of last weekend." she said seriously.

"It won't be I promise. We both learned important lessons last weekend. I learned not to drink too much and that taking a shower after drinking too much is really not a wise idea because it results with broken bones. You learned not trust me not to drink too much when I'm out on my own and not to let me take a shower while I'm drunk." The blonde explained.

"Those are quite valuable lessons." Elphie smiled.

"You'll be with me this time and there are no alcoholic beverages involved. Trust me, I'm never drinking again." Galinda said.

"That sounds like a good idea to me my sweet, but it's quite a big commitment. Are you sure?" Elphie asked.

"Okay maybe not _never_ again, but not anytime soon. I just want my ankle to heal so I can be back to normal."

"It will be soon my precious, you know that." the green girl said and started another kiss, this time longer and slower.

"I like it when we do that." the blonde smiled when they finished.

"I should hope so, we've been doing it just about everyday for the past two years." Elphaba chuckled and the blonde playfully rolled her eyes.

"Hey Elphie, when my ankle is healed do you think we could...have a celebration."

"What type of celebration are you referring to?" Elphie asked, already knowing.

"You know." Galinda said with a mischievous smile.

"Ah I see, you mean your definition of celebration."

"Hey you started that whole celebration thing. You suggested it when you became my personal tutor and helped me study. Making love is a great incentive for good grades." Galinda giggled. Elphie chuckled with a slight blush.

"That was my way of demonstrating how proud I was of of you. I'm always proud of you Lin, you're very intelligent and you don't let your dyslexia get in the way of your accomplishments. Even if you still struggle sometimes you always try your best to overcome it and that makes me love you even more." Elphie said. Galinda smiled and kissed her.

"I love you Elphie, I really do." she said. "So we can have a celebration when my ankle is better?"

"Of course my sweet. We can celebrate whenever you like."

"How about now?" the blonde asked with a grin.

"I really should have been careful with how I worded that."

"Come on Elphie, we have hours before we even need to think about getting ready for this evening."

"Okay." the green girl said, unable to deny her adorable girlfriend. "We can have 'pre-celebration' but we have to take it easy. The real celebration is for when you're completely healed." she said and the blondes face lit up.

"I'll take what I can get." Galinda said and captured Elphie's green tinted lips into breathtaking kiss. After several long explorative kisses, Elphaba slowly eased Galinda's blouse over her head, so she was in nothing but her skirt and lacy blue brassiere. Galinda unbutton Elphie's blouse and found two petite green breasts.

"No bra today?" she grinned and began rolling a dark green nipple between her fingers.

"They were all in the laundry." the green girl blushed then moaned. She reached behind Galinda back to unhook her bra so they would be equal. After over an hour of kissing, licking, caressing and massaging each others breasts, Elphaba decided that they needed to put an end to this pre-celebration before things went any further. They settled down in their previous cuddle position.

"Elphie I can try to conjure you a new bra to wear this evening if you want." Galinda suggested after some quiet snuggling.

"Is that going to work?"

"I'm not sure, I've never done clothes before. But it should be no harder than that pencil sharpener, desk lamp and flower pot." the blonde explained. These past two weeks in sorcery they had been learning how to conjure things. It was bit of a challenge for everyone, including Elphaba to get the spells just right. Galinda was getting better although sometimes the things she conjured didn't turn out as planned.

"Well if you want to give it a try, go for it. It will be good practice." Elphaba said then smiled when she felt Galinda reposition so her head was resting on her lap. This was one of her usual nap positions because she thought Elphie made a great pillow. The green girl kissed her cheek and stroked her hair.

"Golden slumbers kiss your eyes, smiles await you when you rise…" she started to sing softly.

"I never get tired of hearing you sing Elphie." Galinda looked up and smiled when the song was over. "You don't sing in front of anyone else except for me, it's like you're my special secret."

The green girl just smiled.

"Remember the first song you sang for me with Popsicle's old guitar?" the asked.

"Everytime I see your bubbly face, I get the tingles in a silly place. Its starts at my toes and I crinkle my nose, wherever it goes I always know that you make me smile please stay for while now, just take your time wherever you go…." Elphie sang. Galinda grinned and got comfortable as she listened to her loves beautifully stunning acoustic voice.

An hour after both girls had a nice nap, they washed up and properly redressed. It took four tries, but Galinda successfully conjured Elphie a black satin brassiere. She was very proud of herself because her girlfriend looked quite sexy in it.

Elphaba reclined Galinda back on the bed and appropriately elevated her ankle. Several minutes later, Ayla knocked on the door.

"Hey Elphie." she smiled when her cousin's girlfriend answered the door.

"Hello Ayla." The green girl smiled and accepted a hug from the younger girl.

"Hey Galinda. How did it go with the nurse this morning?" She asked after greeting her cousin with a kiss on the cheek.

"It was okay. My ankle apparently week or two to heal." the blonde explained.

"Aw sorry about that." the brunette said. "Elphaba, did Galinda tell you about the Open Mic Night?"

"She did."

"Are you two going to come?"

"We are. It starts at 7:00 right?"

"Yay! Yep 7:00, but they'll be selling refreshments at 6:30." Ayla said.

"Ooh refreshments!" Galinda jumped in. Elphie chuckled.

"Your sister Nessa can come too if she wants to." Ayla added. She wasn't exactly sure if Nessa liked her or not, or if she liked Nessa but she still wanted to be polite. When she first found out Elphie had a sister, she was excited to get to know her and possibly become friends, but Nessa was nothing like Elphaba. It's not that she was bad, she was just very… different.

"Okay I'll ask her, although I believe she's suppose to be spending time with Boq today." the green girl said.

"That short guy? They're dating?" Ayla asked surprised.

"They are. Galinda sort of set that up." Elphie said.

"I talked to Nessa and Boq recently. They've been spending more time together and Boq is starting to like her for real now. I told him _nicely_ to give her a chance, unlike Elphie who threatened him." Galinda said.

"I did not threaten him." Elphaba protested. "I simply stated that I would...beat the shit out him if he broke her heart." she explained and Galinda gave her a playful glare.

"Okay maybe I did threaten him, but some boys need to be threatened."

"Wow, I never imagined you being that type of older sister Elphie." Ayla said, laughing.

"I've looked after Nessa her entire life, as irritating as she is, it's basically my job to keep her safe."

"I understand. I have Aleah and you know from experience that she's a handful. the brunette chuckled. "You're lucky you have no siblings Galinda."

"Maybe not but I do have two younger cousins who are like my sisters." the blonde said. "Although you and I have always gotten along like we're the same age, but you're right little Aleah is a different story." she laughed. The girls sat around laughing and reminiscing about their first spring break together and last Lurlinemas when Elphaba got to meet all of their other cousins and family members.

Ayla mentioned that she was thirsty and probably going to go get a drink from the vending machine.

"Don't go, allow me." Galinda said.

"I appreciate the offer Galinda, but I'm more capable of walking down stairs to the vending machine than you are." Ayla said

"No I don't mean that. I mean I can conjure you a drink. It's something we've been working on in our sorcery class. I can get you anything you need right here." she explained.

"Really? Thats pretty cool. You can make anything?"

"Well almost anything, I'm not expert. But I did make Elphie a very sexy bra earlier." Galinda said. and Ayla's eyebrows rose.

"Lin!" Elphaba blushed deeply.

"Sorry Elphie." the blonde giggled. "But I am very proud of that."

"Well I don't need any undergarments." Ayla chuckled. "But a bottle of water would be nice."

"One bottle of water, coming up!" Galinda said, then motioned to Elphaba. "Sweetheart can you hand me my wand please?"

Elphaba got up to get Galinda's training wand off her desk. She had her own training wand also although she was able to perform magic exceptionally well without one.

"Here you go my sweet." she handed it to her. "You might want to watch out Ayla. sometimes the first tries can be a little dangerous." Elphie chuckled. Ayla stood up from the bed, grateful for the warning.

Galinda waved her wand and said a quiet chanted, then all of sudden water poured onto Ayla.

"Galinda!" The brunette exclaimed, drenched from head to toe.

"Oh my Oz! Ayla I'm so sorry, that was not suppose to happen!" Galinda said.

"I asked for a bottle of water not a shower!"

Elphaba made an odd motion with her hand and said something under breath. All of the water went away and Ayla was completely dry.

"Thank you." Ayla said once she realized what happened.

"I'm not sure how you did that Elphie, but thanks." Galinda smiled sheepishly.

"To be honest I'm not really sure either, but no problem."

"Okay let me try again." the blonde said waved her wand again. Ayla stood behind Elphaba just in case, but this time Galinda successfully conjured a small bottle of water for her cousin. They settled back and resumed their earlier conversation. Time flew by and it was already after 5:00. They would be leaving in about an hour. Elphaba decided to go next door to find out if her sister would like to join them.

"Hello Nanny." Elphaba said when the door open.

"Oh hello Elphaba dear, is everything alright?" the old woman asked.

"Everything is fine Nanny, I just had something to ask Nessa."

"Oh come on in. She had something to talk to you about too. We received some mail today, but I'll let her explain." Nanny as she guided Elphaba to Nessa's bed.

"Hello Fabala, what brings you here?"

"Hi Nessa. Galinda, Ayla and I are going to an Open Mic event this evening and if you have no prior obligations you're welcome to come. You too Nanny." Elphaba explained.

"What a coincidence. The one taking place at the Amphitheater?" Nessa asked and Elphie nodded.

"Boq told me about it already. He's taking me there tonight. Nanny is coming too of course."

"Oh okay, I guess we'll see you there."

"I'm very excited Fabala. Things have been going very well between Boq and I since our date at the Life Cafe." Nessa smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that my pretty." Elphaba said. " Nanny mentioned there was something you wanted to discuss. Something about mail?"

"Oh yes. We got a letter from father. Well _I _did I mean. He's coming to visit next weekend." Nessa explained.

"Oh great." Elphaba sighed.

"I know you're not thrilled Fabala, but I am. I miss my Papa. I'm not use to being away for so long."

I know, University life is still new to you. But I don't miss father and I'm certain he doesn't miss me. I'm sure he'll enjoy visiting you." Elphaba knowing very well that's the only reason he was coming.

"He said in the letter that he expects to spend time with both of us."

"Is that is way of trying to hide the favoritism?" Elphaba said with heartless laugh. She knew he was just doing to devote all of his attention on Nessa and she would just be the unwanted third wheel as usual.

"He's interested in seeing how our studies are going and meeting the Gillikinese girl that you always stay with for every school break instead of coming home." Nessa said, then motioned for Elphaba to lean in close. The green girl obliged.

"You and Galinda better be careful. You know father has no tolerance for same sex relationships." she whispered.

"I'm well aware of father's negative views on the issue. I hadn't considered telling him yet, but if he does find out then yes he will hate me a thousand times more than he already does, but whatever I'm still going to love Galinda no matter what." Elphaba said in a hushed tone.

"The end results of this are not going to be well." Nessa sighed. This was a new experience for Elphaba, she wasn't use to her sister caring about anything but herself, so the fact that she was concerned about a problem that didn't involve her was very different. The green girl smiled.

"It won't be pretty. But it's not your issue to worry Nessa, okay?" She gave her sister a kiss in the forehead. "Enjoy your time with Boq this evening." she said before getting up to leave.

Elphaba went back to her room and told Galinda and Ayla that Nessa, Boq and Nanny would be at Amphitheater tonight. She also told them about her father visiting next weekend and how he would potentially respond if he found out that she was in a relationship with a female. He would more than likely disown her and that made Galinda very upset. Elphie explained that he is very passionate about what he preaches and homosexuality is something that he strongly against. She was already a sinful disgrace to him be because of her green skin, so this would definitely just make it worse. Galinda knew that Nessa was obviously the favorite daughter and wondered if their father would disown her if he knew that she had kissed a girl. Technically twice. But she kept that thought to herself because they promised to never speak of that again.

Elphaba, Galinda and Ayla took a cab to the the Amphitheater where the Shiz University Open Mic Night was being held. It wasn't that far but they didn't want Galinda to have to walk. Some substantial refreshments were sold before the show and the girls got good seats. They also saw some of their other friends there. There were some people who performed some very astounding, deep poetry. There was spoken word and even some stand up comedy. The singers and musical artists were outstanding, several even got standing ovations.

Galinda imagined her beautiful Elphie on stage singing, taking the audience's breath away with her incredible voice. Everyone standing up in their seats cheering for her. Galinda knew that her shy and reserved girlfriend would more than likely never be able to sing on a stage and definitely not in front of an audience. It took the green girl a long time just to be comfortable singing in front of her. That was okay with Galinda though. She was more than happy having Elphie's singing voice be their own special secret for now.


End file.
